Green Eyes Watching
by CherubKatan
Summary: Chapter 11 is up(Halleulah). Yohji loves Aya... to the point of where he's following him almost everyday. He watches him in the night nonstop. Will he ever get the chance to tell Aya how he feels or will it all be for naught? R&R. Enjoy Rating changed due
1. Prologue: Midnight Watching

            I do not own Weiß… I do not own Weiß… must keep telling myself over and over again… I might forget that I don't actually own it…

Notes: I'm going to say this in the beginning anything in _Italics_, through out this story are mainly thoughts…

            Green eyes watched through the window at a sleeping man. Every night those same eyes could be found there, watching, waiting, and hoping that the man would wake up and finally catch those peeking eyes. A soft sigh escaped from parted lips as the eyes wandered over the body of the sleeping man._ Absolutely beautiful _the person thought as he continued to stare._ He's just perfect._

The man stayed there all night until the first rays of sunlight were felt on his back. Turning his back to the window, he left there, walked inside of the building, and waited until the one he watched awoke.

Author's notes: Meh I know it's short… but that's what prologue are supposed to be ne? Oh, oh I got me a new muse today!!!!!!! Everyone say hello to Brad ^___^ ~glomps Brad~ Isa-chan gave him too me.

Brad: Hello!

Arigatougozaimasu!!!!!!!! Anyway Read and Review, I'm going to be holding a vote in the next chapter… you'll find out why then ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Morning desires and Jealousy

As usual to this up here, I don't own Weiß. I really wish I did. sighs

Chapter 1

The early morning sunlight danced merrily on a sleeping red head. Long, delicate eyelashes fluttered open as the sun continued its ascent into the sky. Sluggishly he wiped the sleep out of his eyes then gracefully slipped out of his bed and got dressed. After he had put some clothes on, he headed out of his room and made his way to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, he headed right to the coffee pot and automatically poured a cup for himself. Mug held in hand he turned around and moved to the table. Sitting down he reached over and grabbed that morning's paper to read as he drank his coffee. He never took notice of the pair of green eyes that was watching his every movement.

Yohji sat at the table, his eyes following the red head's every move just as soon as he walked into the room. He watched the man as he poured his coffee and then sat down to read the paper. Holding back the flash of desire he felt whenever he saw the read headed beauty, he reached for his pack of cigarettes. Grabbing his lighter, he placed the sweet stick of nicotine to his lips and lit it. Inhaling deeply he continued to gaze at the red head letting out a soft sigh to exhale the smoke, he tried to strike up a conversation with the man who had so far paid him no heed.

"Morning, Aya," he said.

Aya grunted in acknowledgement to the older playboy and continued to read the paper.

Yohji shook his head at the red head's lack of communication skills. Irritated at the stoic man, he was about to reach out and rip the newspaper out of Aya's hands, but was stopped bye someone else entering the kitchen.

Glancing over at the door he saw that it was Omi coming in to have breakfast before he was off for school.

"Morning, chibi," Yohji greeted the boy.

"Don't call me that!" Omi said as he sat down with his food. "Good morning Yohji-kun, Aya-kun. You're up early today, ne, Yohji-kun."

"I'm up late, actually," Yohji corrected him. "Want to hear about my night?"

Omi shook his head and started to eat his breakfast.

"Oh, come on, chibi," Yohji said. "You know you want to hear about how tender that woman was. I know you do."

Omi choked on his food while his face grew bright red at what Yohji had said. Omi looked up at the clock.

"Oh my god, look at the time. I gotta go now or I'll be late. Ja!" Omi said as he made a grab for his books, then raced out of the kitchen.

Yohji burst out laughing as he heard the front door slam shut. Walking over to the window, he could just make out the form of Omi running all the way to the school. In his haste to leave the house, he forgot that he took his motorcycle to school every morning. Seeing that sent Yohji into another fit of laughter.

Still laughing he turned around and walked back over to the table. He sat down and looked over at Aya who seemed oblivious to the whole exchange.

"Ne, Aya, what about you? Want to hear about it?" Yohji asked.

Taking Aya's silence as an invitation to talk, Yohji launched into a full description of last night's latest conquest.

Aya suppressed the urge to let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes from behind the newspaper. Half listening to the brunette's description of what the woman looked like, he continued his reading. As Yohji went into explicit details over each position that had been used that night, Aya felt his face heat up in embarrassment. _Thank god, he can't see my face,_ Aya thought as he clenched the newspaper tightly in his hand.

Noticing the tightening of Aya's hand, Yohji smirked to himself. He then started to tell the red headed man how many times he had done it with each position, but was cut off by ken walking into the room.

Aya let out a soft sigh of relief as he saw Ken walking into the room. He felt he could just kiss the brunette for saving him from Yohji's talk of conquests.

"Good morning, you two," Ken said as he walked to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl for his daily dose of morning cereal. Filling the bowl with cereal and milk, he moved over to the table and sat down. "Spent another night out with a woman, Yohji?"

"That I did, Kenken," Yohji said with a grin on his face. "Was just telling Aya how well it went. I think he was starting to enjoy it."

Ken let out a cough at what was just said. He then stood up and walked to the fridge for a glass of juice. Reaching inside he grabbed the orange juice and found a glass. Pouring himself some, he turned around and glanced at Aya.

Aya's head was shaking in disagreement to the statement Yohji had said, but the green-eyed man couldn't tell since the newspaper was blocking his view of their stoic leader.

Yohji stood up and stretched. "Well, it was a pleasure to talk you both, but this god of love needs his beauty sleep. Have fun in the shop today, you two."

Yohji walked out the door and closed it. Leaning into the door, he stood there for a while to see if Aya would say anything about him.

Ken looked over at the door, then looked back at Aya.

"You didn't really enjoy hearing that did you?" He asked. "I saw you shaking your head just then."

"No, I didn't," Aya said. " Actually, I was on the verge of telling him to shut the fuck up when you walked in Ken. Thanks."

Yohji's eyes narrowed as jealousy began to eat at him. _He's talking to Kenken, yet won't say a word to me? What does Ken have that I don't?_ He thought.

Turning away from the door, he headed towards his room. Opening the door, he walked in and promptly slammed the door shut behind him. He fell down on his bed and began to make plans on how to get Aya to finally notice him. After he had come up with a semi decent plan to gain the red head's attention, he fell into a deep sleep.

Back in the kitchen, Aya and Ken stared at each other for a moment then turned towards the door that Yohji had left as the sound of a door being slammed shut caught their attention. Ken looked back at Aya. Confusion was in his eyes as to why Yohji would shut his door so hard.

Aya gave a small shrug as he finished his coffee. Standing up, he walked over to the sink and rinsed what was left of the coffee out, then set it down on the counter to dry. He turned around and looked over at Ken again.

"Hurry up and finish eating, it's almost time to open the shop," Aya said.

"Ok," Ken said as he started to eat his cereal faster.

Author's Notes: Erm… Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews for the prequel and I hope you like this fic. However, I do need your help. So now, all I have to do is explain why I'm having this vote.

Brad: Why not just tell them the short of it…

Hush I wasn't talking to you!!! P but anyway, as I was going to say…

Brad: What's she's going to say is she has two ways she can go with this fiction. She wants you to vote on it.

Mou, Brad!!!! sigh he's right though even if he keeps interrupting me… I kept him up late last night while I was at work . I'll explain now… As Brad said I can go two ways but I wanna know what you guys want. Here's the two ways. 1: I can go with Yohji getting Aya. Aka, a Yohji/Ran fic or Ran/Yohji fic either one shrugs, or 2: I can have it where Aya doesn't want Yohji and continues to ignore him and some how ending up with Ken (Yes I know I can get that to work) and then Yohji actually gets someone else. Yet, if you want this one, I sort of have an idea on who I will go with but I'd still like your input anyway. It would mean a lot so please tell me well vote on which way you would like me to go with this. points at review button Remember! If you want one of those two options to be done lotsa you need to vote smiles sweetly

Brad: Well now that you've said this and used me can I go to bed now?

Hai! Go to bed Brad I won't need you until tonight probably…

Brad: walks off

Hehe, I'll turn him into a vampire yet giggles I love my night shift job! Anyway Review this pppplllleaassseee!


	3. Chapter 2: Afternoon Dreams: A Brief Int...

            Again, I don't own Weiß. ~sigh~ I would probably have many other fangirls mad at me if I actually did own it.

Chapter 2

Candle light caste its soft luminance over two figures as they lay together. Enfolded in each other's warm embrace, the two of them wrecked havoc upon the other. Their bodies trembling as the passion overwhelmed them. Green eyes met violet ones as the heat steadily rose between them.

Yohji ran his hand lovingly along the curves of Aya's thigh, causing the red head to laugh softly at the gentle touch. _So, the man of ice can laugh,_ Yohji thought with slight amusement. He moved his hand to once more caress the soft thigh. The laughter that came bubbling forth was soon cut off as soft lips captured his own.

Aya let out a soft moan as he felt the older man's tongue lightly brush against his mouth, asking permission for entrance. He willingly opened his mouth and groaned out as the sheer ecstasy of the kiss brought the two men to war with each other over dominance. Sighing softly as the two men broke the fire filled kiss all too soon for the red head.

Yohji looked at the pale man once more. Desire rose to it's fullest as he soon started to place light feathery kisses along the red head's neck.

Aya's breath came out in jagged gasps as he felt Yohji trail teasing kisses further down his body.

Yohji waited, eager to hear Aya cry out his name as the wild throes of passion engulfed him. Silence surrounded him as he continued his trek downward towards the man's chest. He gazed back up to look at his red haired lover, he found himself in wild-eyed bewilderment. Aya was nowhere to be seen

Fighting back the panic that started to rise within himself, he scrambled out of the room in search of his lover. He ran through a seemingly endless darkened hallway. Desperation filled him as he continued to run, occasionally calling out Aya's name within the darkness.

He stopped as a door way appeared out of nowhere. Reaching over he was about to open the door when it suddenly sprang to life and opened of it's own accord. He walked into the room and looked around. The room was covered in posters of all sorts of sports. The majority of the posters though were that of soccer. Looking over at the bed, his eye's widened in shock at the sight to be seen there.

Ken lie on his bed, a red haired figure under him. Their arms wrapped around each other in an impassioned embrace. They turned over to reveal that the red haired person was none other than Aya being wrapped possessively in Ken's arms.

A scream formed on Yohji's lips as he took in the view before him. No sound came though, yet Ken glanced over at the brunette as if he had heard it. Staring into the playboy's eyes, a smirk played over his tanned cheeks. He pulled Aya closer to him and mouthed two words at Yohji. "He's mine." He turned his gaze back to Aya whom had a look of full adoration and love on his pale face.

Yohji turned his back from the sight, and heard laughter coming from the bed as he ran back to his room. Hot tears threatened to spill down his cheeks when he reached the room and flung himself on his bed.

A soft sob escaped from his lips causing the brunette wake up with a start. Sweat poured from his body as well as tears from his eyes as he sat up in his bed. The dream hung over him and pain that he had felt as he saw Aya wrapped in Ken's arms.

He glanced over at the clock._ Oh shit, I'm late for my shift,_ he thought as he jumped out of his bed and quickly got dressed.

He raced down to the shop and grabbed his apron. Violet eye's confronted him as he moved inside.

"You're late," Aya said.

"Gomen, I forgot to set my alarm," Yohji said.

Aya glared at the man but simply nodded his head and moved back over to the arrangement he was working with.

As the workday ended, Yohji glanced over at Ken. Catching the younger man's eye, he nodded towards the back of the shop. He walked to the back not even seeing if the young man was following him.

He turned around as he went inside the back room.

"So, what do you need Yohji?" Ken asked as soon as he walked in.

"I have a big favor I need to ask of you, Kenken," The playboy said. "I have this hot date tomorrow during the afternoon."

"And?"

"I want to switch shifts with you. You work my normal shift and I work yours."

Ken rolled his eyes at that. "Fine, Yohji, I'll do it but you owe me for this."

"Alright! Thanks, Kenken, you don't know how much this means to me. She would have killed me if I cancelled my date with her."

"What are you two doing back there! We need to finish closing the store!" Aya called out from the front.

They both sighed as they walked back to the front of the shop and began to help with the closing.

Author's notes:…. ~blushes, then runs and hides~

Brad: ~looks around~ Where did she go? She normally has something to say… ~sighs~ Ah well I'll say it for her. I think she wants to say thanks to everyone who voted on the last chapter, also I believe she wanted to say she thinks this chapter sucks, especially the beginning of it since she believes she doesn't write that type of stuff very well. Then again I can't help but agree with her since she took over 5 day's to write it…..

……. I HEARD THAT BRAD!!! Damn it! ~said off in the distance and then walks back in~ Hai he's right though ~pouts~ don't kill me pppllleeaaassseeee and tell me if it does suck… I … I … ~blushes again~ gomen if it sounds like a list near the beginning. I did have to squeeze it all out… I think it's called writers block… cause I wanted this chapter to sound good, yet torment Yohji a bit .

Brad: You did that all right. You also tormented me some since you were stuck.

~pouts~ You don't love me anymore Brad?

Brad: ~sighs~ Hai, I do.

Wheeee!!!!!!! Erm anyway I also know that it seems short but well as the title of the chapter says, it's but a brief interlude. Thanks again for reading all of this so far. Read and review, Arigatou! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Evening Encounters of more th...

            I still don't own Weiß, but maybe someday I shall… and I shall strive for that day to come!!!! ~evil laughter echoes through out the story~

Chapter 3

Yohji stumbled down the night-covered street in a drunken haze. The streetlights and moonlight the only guidance he had to use in finding his way back towards his home. He paused for a second, as blood shot eyes glanced around, hoping that he had finally reached his destination. Nothing seemed familiar to the young playboy, so he continued to stagger aimlessly in search of his home.

He walked on for a few more miles, before accidentally tripping over an uneven slab of concrete, which caused him to fall flat on his face. Groaning as he sat up, Yohji gingerly began to rub his face in an attempt to ease the pain that formed there. As he was rubbing his face, he began to mutter a string of curses and something along the lines of, "assassin sidewalks bent upon killing the poor drunk guy."

He shot the man made piece of slab his own poorly created version of Aya's glare of death, before pulling himself off the ground. Yohji glanced around wearily, to see if the "accursed sidewalk," as it was now officially dubbed by the brunette, had any more tricks left up its sleeve. Fully satisfied that there were no more traps laying in wait for him, he casted his gaze to the buildings that surrounded him.

As he looked around, his eyes landed on one particular building. Letting out a cry of joy for making it back alive and in a semi decent shape, Yohji quickly moved towards it. He was more than just a bit eager to get inside, tuck himself into his warm bed, and fall into a deep, peaceful, yet drunken slumber.

When he reached the front door to his home, his alcohol-induced mind came to a startling realization. The entire house stood dark and lacked the sounds of anyone stirring within it. _Which can only mean one thing,_ he thought to himself. _Everyone including the red haired angel is fast asleep._

Yohji grinned at the thought and made his way over to the window of the room Aya slept in.

He glanced through the window. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he caught sight of Aya. The man whom he longed for, lie on his side his face looking towards the window. The shining moonlight cascaded through the opened curtains, giving Yohji a perfect view of the red head. Pink lips were parted slightly, a sign to the brunette that the object of his desire was in a deep sleep. One of his slender hands lay under his cheek, cupping it in a childlike fashion. His face was relaxed and looked almost peaceful in his current state of repose.

"So beautiful," Yohji said. A desperate longing filled his voice. "And so perfectly unattainable."

Yohji fumbled in his pockets in a desperate search for a lighter and a cigarette.

"Maybe that psycho, German telepath was right," he muttered darkly as he lit up the cigarette he had finally found.

Rancid smoke filled his lungs as he tried to inhale, causing him to choke. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, he held it up to his face to see why it had turned defective on him. Puzzled by the sight of the unlit end that held the tobacco, he turned it over and caught a glimpse of the filter. Half of the filter had been melted and was now a black, burnt, useless end. He threw the cigarette down in disgust.

"Mou! Why does this always have to happen to me?" Yohji whined out looking up at the night sky. The only reply he received was the twinkling stars. "And why are you laughing? None of this is funny!" He cried out to them, then stopped. "Ano, now what was I saying?"

He was confused to say the least. He scratched his head in a vain attempt to get his intoxicated mind to remember what he had been rambling about earlier. Not finding what he had been looking for, Yohji shrugged his shoulders and returned to watching the man who had claimed his heart. Smiling softly, he leaned against the side of the window. As he stood there, he began to remember how the night began. It had started out well for the playboy, that is, Yohji frowned, until the telepathic member of Schwarz had shown up at the club he usually went to.

~Flash back~

Dance music played loudly, loud enough to cause Yohji's whole body to shake each time the bass line dropped in it's deep beat. He sat in a dark corner of the club watching as the couples danced with each other on the dance floor. In his hand, he held a partially untouched glass containing his choice of death for the night, which so happened to be whiskey.

Oh, how he longed for it to be Aya and him out there with the rest of the couples, dancing and holding one another as the music played. He knew that it could only be what it was… a dream. Bitterness crept over him as he quickly drowned the now warm whiskey down his throat. He motioned to the waitress, who stood only a few feet away from where he sat, to bring him another shot before turning back to watching the dancing couples.

A flash of crimson caught his attention as the waitress made her way back to the table. Handing him his drink, she flashed him a sexy smile, only to have it fall into a pout when Yohji just murmured a thank you to her not even paying attention to her.

Keeping his eyes trained on the gleaming red hair, Yohji felt an instant of excitement pass through him, as he hoped that it would be Aya coming to the club in search of him. A sense of disappointment shot through him like a bullet when he saw that it was only Schuldich making his way through the crowd of people.

A silky smile played on the telepath's lips as he caught sight of Yohji and mentally brushed against the oldest member of Weiß's mind. The vivid mental imagery and thoughts cascading through the brunette's mind intrigued him greatly.

_Well now it looks like the little kitten is in love with his stoic leader,_ Schuldich thought as he assessed the lanky man. _Now isn't that sweet and a lot of fun for me. Looks like I don't have to be worried about being bored tonight._ He smirked and watched as the man downed the glass he had.

Making his way over to the table where Yohji sat, he casually slid down into the seat facing the daydreaming man.

"Mind if I join you?" Schuldich asked.

"Yes I mind…" Yohji said as he narrowed his eyes at the lounging red head in front of him.

"That's just too bad then isn't it?" A smile played on his lips briefly. "What are you drinking?"

"…"

Schuldich signaled to the waitress, who he had saw waiting on the man earlier. As she was making her way back towards her customer's table, he turned his attention back to the male sitting across from him.

"Well? What are you drinking… I'm feeling generous tonight so I'll buy your drinks for you."

Yohji glared at the red head sitting in front of him, then replied, "Whiskey..."

"See now that wasn't too hard to say now was it, kitten, but why such a strong drink? Having women trouble?"

"Why should you care?" Yohji growled at the telepath.

"My, my... testy today aren't we? Oh, I know why.... you're upset that little Abyssinian didn't even take a glance so much your way today. Isn't that right?"

"Why don't you just leave," Yohji hissed out in anger. "I didn't invite you here, so why don't you just go back to what ever hell hole you crawled out of, and torment the people there..."

The waitress choose to make her appearance at that time, and set down the two glasses she had brought for the two males in front of Schuldich. He flashed her a toothy grin, then pushed one of the cups towards the brunette.

"Nah, I think I'll stay," he said as he picked up the cup full of brown liquid. "You're a lot more fun to be with right now than anyone else." He took the shot in one gulp then handed it back to the waitress, so she could get him another.

Yohji ignored the comment and drank his drink. He was already feeling the effects of the previous ones he had before as the tingling intensified. Thoughts for the brunette soon became unclear as the alcohol made its way into his system a bit faster than the others.

Schuldich grinned as he recognized the effects the alcohol was taking on the man. He sent a mental nudge to Yohji's mind, increasing the liquor's hold over the assassin.

"So, why is it that you're upset about the snow man, Balinese?" the German asked.

"Why do you care?" Yohji said there was a slight slur to his voice as he said this.

Schuldich shrugged, "Never said I did... I just want to have some fun... and guess what kitten. You're my fun for tonight."

"... The day hell freezes over, is the day that I'll allow you to do anything to me... German."

"Oh really now? Would you rather it be... lets say Aya? Need I tell you that you're nothing to that man... nor do you mean anything to him. You're just an annoyance to him. A mere fly, that's buzzing around, one that he would soon rather swat then allow to be near him." Schuldich glared at Yohji. "Now me... I could give you everything you ever wanted."

He leaned over and brushed his lips lightly against Yohji's. Delight filled him as he felt the brunette relax into the kiss and started to respond. 

As Yohji relaxed into the kiss his alcohol fogged mind cleared up a little, making him realize just what was happening to him. He stiffened in alarm and pulled back from the telepath.

"What the hell are you doing Schuldich," Yohji yelped. "I told you to leave me alone!" He moved as far away from the red haired telepath as he could.

Schuldich just leaned back and gave his trademark smirk to the young assassin. "Like I said earlier... I'm having fun."

Yohji growled at the older man as he got up from the table. Looking over at him, he said, "I neither want nor need your fun, Schuldich. Go to hell…" With that said he walked away from the table and out of the club into the almost dead of night.

~End Flashback~

Yohji closed his eyes in a vain attempt to squeeze the memory of what happened from his mind. He sighed as he opened them once again to look at the sleeping form of Aya. _If Schuldich is right with what he says… I don't know what I'm going to do…_ Yohji thought as bitterness rose up within him. _Then again, why should I believe that freaky gaijin anyway? It's not as if his opinion matters to me. Well, I guess I need to go to sleep now… since I traded the morning shift with Ken._

With one last look towards the crimson haired man, he turned around and walked off.

A pair of violet eyes watched as the brunette turned his back on him and left the window. A gentle breeze floated through the opened window, ruffling red hair as his eyes showed confusion as to why the older man would be there sitting at his window watching him for god only knows how long. Saying nothing, he turned over, letting the problem rest until daylight when he could confront the man at a more opportune time and fell back into his peaceful sleep.

Author's notes: ~laughter continues~

Brad: ~sweat drops~ You can stop laughing now the chapter is over with…

~looks around~ Oh… it is… um… well hey everyone! ~rubs head~ sorry for that guys… I got a little carried away with laughing… Well now here it is I FINALLY finished this chapter ^___^ aren't you guys so proud of me? I do have a couple of things that I do wish to say… That's thank you for the reviews… and ~gets on hands and knees~ DON'T KILL ME SARDIUS!!! Just give this fic time ^_^ I swear I know what I'm going to do with it and you might like the ending.

Brad: Now that is pathetic…

~looks at Brad~ Hey! You would do the same thing to when faced with a katana…

Brad: No I wouldn't actually I'd give a decent fight since I can predict their moves.

~sweat drops~ Yeah… anyway um like I said before please don't kill me yet Sardius. Anyway, remember guys review if you like it, hate it, wish me to just stop ^_^ or if you see anything wrong within the fic that needs to be changed… ~looks at the Yohji/Ran fans out there~ I don't mean plot wise either ^_^. Thank you and JA!


	5. Chapter 4: The Next Day and a Confrontat...

            Yeah, yeah insert usual disclaimer here. I'm getting tired of trying to think of spiffy ways to write that I don't own Weiß.

Note: _Italics_ are designated as thoughts or anything going on mentally... minus insanity of course. ^_^

Chapter 4

The morning started out slow in the Koneko for Yohji. The store lay dead and the only thing that kept him busy was the opening and setting up of the flowers. Yohji glanced over at Aya. The man was busy with a flower arrangement that was going to be picked up in an hour. The brunette realized then, how working in a flower shop suited the red haired man. Delicate precision was required in a job as this and the unemotional man had all of that, unlike the brunette himself who had the flair of lazy, idleness about him.

Yohji turned away quickly when Aya turned around. He went back to count down the draw of the cash register to see if the correct amount of money was still in there from last night, when they had closed the place down. One... Two... the man counted the money slowly. He glance out of the top of the sunglasses he had decided to put on before coming down and winced as the sun hit his eyes. He was sorely tempted to tell the red head standing a few feet away from him that he was feeling sick, but he knew that Aya would see right through it as an attempt to be away from the store this early in the morning. He also remembered though that he had a reason to for staying and the reason still stood working on the arrangement from earlier.

Yohji finished counting the money just as a horde of customers rushed into the store and for hours, he didn't have time to even look at his heart's desire.

"Thank you, come again," He was saying to a customer when he felt the stare of someone on his back. He turned around and saw no one behind him but Aya who had his back turned to him. The man was busy taking care of one of his fangirls that hung around the store.

Yohji had to fight back the surge of jealousy that flashed through him as he watched Aya talk to the girl in front of him. He shook his head and turned his head to see if there was another customer to be waited on.

The whole day went on like that for Yohji. Always he would get the feeling of someone watching him from behind. He would turn around only to find no one looking at him. It was beginning to grate on his nerves. Oh, he knew he was good looking and that people would stare at him all the time, but to be ogled so when he wasn't looking appalled the playboy. He wanted to know whom it was that was staring at him at all times. Ok, so he was a flamboyant show off when it came to his sex appeal but hey, he had to keep the women... or men, as you will, happy.

Soon enough the evening came, heralding that both men were off their shift. They left the shop to Omi and Ken who just as soon as they walked in were surrounded by a multitude of screaming schoolgirls from their own fan clubs. Yohji shook his head and felt a momentary burst of pity for the two boys having to deal with those girls on their own. He left the shop though to get ready for the made up date that he had that night.

Just as he was adding the final additions to his outfit, the phone started ringing. Hurrying down stairs, he ran and picked up the phone and after a few minutes of talking, he hung it up and pasted a downcast look to his face. He turned around and saw Aya standing behind him. Aya had one of his eyebrows raised and a hint of curiosity lingered on his face then left as his unemotional mask fell into place.

"Who was that on the phone?" Aya asked Yohji.

"My date..." Yohji pouted. "She just called up and canceled the date with me."

"Aa," was the response from Aya as he turned around and left the room again.

Yohji stared off in the direction Aya had left. A smile slowly spread over his face as he realized his ruse worked. _I can't believe it,_ he thought to himself as he wandered back up into his room and changed into another set of clothing he was fond of wearing. _That phone call was timed just perfectly. I can't believe my luck!_

He continued his rejoicing until a knock on the door interrupted him. He called out through the door. "What is it?"

Ken's voice came through the door slightly muffled, "Yohji, Manx is here with a mission."

"Alright, I'm on my way down." He said.

Taking a few more minutes to look at himself in the mirror before leaving the room, Yohji finally went back into the mission room and walked over to Manx. "Hey there," he said to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You finally decided when you want to set that date with me?"

Manx looked at the playboy beside her and shrugged out of the man's embrace. "The mission is a critical one boys." She said as she pulled out a tape and handed it to Omi.

After Manx left from Yohji's arms, the tall man walked over to his usual chair and sat down. He was slightly curious over to what the mission would be and if it was actually as bad as the woman was making it out to be. He shook his head and watched as Omi popped the tape into the VCR.

The room darkened as the lights were turned off and the screen on the TV sprang to life as the silhouette of Persia came on. The room stood silent as the four men almost eagerly awaited the words of their boss to tell them where they had to go and what they had to do.

"Weiß you have a new mission," the dark shadow spoke up after sitting there for a few seconds. "With each passing day, more nuclear weapons are being smuggled into the country. Two men are doing this. They are both former underlings of Takatori, Reiji." The picture of the two men flashed on the screen. They were both the sort of men people would not want to trust on first glance. Their faces looked as if they were weasels. "Their names are Toshihiko and Shuji. Weiß your mission, destroy the two men and disarm the weaponry. Hunters of the night, deny these black beasts their tomorrows!"

After saying his customary ending, the video shut off. The four men looked at one another, then looked at Manx.

"So, are you four in?" She asked.

They all nodded and walked over to the red haired woman. Grabbing the folders out of her hand, they all went into their respective rooms to go over the material that was given to them and to prepare for the coming mission.

~~OO~~

Yohji glanced around the night-covered parking lot. Aya stood beside him, looking cold as ever, while Ken paced back and forth. His claws extending and retracting while he kept balling his fists up. The ex soccer player was eager to get on with the mission at hand. Yohji turned his eyes downward to look at the youngest member of the team. Omi was sitting on the ground with his laptop, quickly clicking away on the black keys trying to find a way to hack into the buildings security system. He didn't want the alarms to go off as soon as Aya and Ken walked into the place.

Finally, Omi stopped typing away and looked up, "does everyone remember what we're doing?" He asked, looking at the other three in turn.

Yohji nodded his head and pulled out a cigarette, "Yeah we do, chibi, Aya and Ken will go after the two men. While you cover their backs over the security system. I will stay around here to watch you." He lit the cigarette and inhaled.

Ken and Aya nodded after Yohji said all those things.

"Alright, lets get started then." Omi said and watched a few seconds as Aya and Ken stalked off.

Yohji leaned back against his car as the two men left and looked over at the computer genius, who was at that moment busy typing away at his keys._ This is going to be a dull mission tonight yet I can't help but have a bad feeling about this whole mission._ He thought as he threw his dead cigarette on the ground. He looked at Bombay once more. The boy was too involved with his typing and no one was around so Yohji decided to leave the boy. He didn't want to distract him after all. The lives of Aya and Ken were at stake.

Quietly, like a cat, he stalked off in the direction Aya went a few seconds earlier. He knew they would all be angry for him for leaving his post but, he had a feeling that if he didn't then something would go wrong. He hated that feeling since it had to do with the one he loved.

Shaking his head, he entered the building. He looked around and groaned aloud. Two doors leading in opposite directions stood in the lanky man's way. At that point he began to wish that he had given Aya a tracking device, but then again he realized that he didn't know he was going to follow the red headed man until both he and Ken had walked away. He walked over to one of the doors and opened it. Specks of blood littered the walls and at that point, Yohji came the conclusion that Aya had gone off in that direction. Only a Katana would have blood splatter like that. He continued to move on.

He would pause every so often to look around. The trail of blood that he had seen earlier still leading him towards, what he hoped was, his final destination. The feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to grow until he felt that he was about to scream. He started to run hoping that he would make it to Aya in time, for what… he didn't know but he just knew that he had to get there and fast.

He continued to run until he came to another set of doors. This time they were together and led to the same place. Cautiously he opened them and glanced around. Aya stood in the center of the room, his back to the lanky blonde. One of the targets stood in front of the red haired man, holding a wicked looking gun. Off to the side of Weiß's leader another man stood in the shadows, pointing a gun at him. Aya didn't see the man in the shadows and a feeling of cold dread passed through Yohji.

He slid into the room unseen and crept over to the man in the shadows. Silently he snuck up behind the man and unleashed some of his wire from the wristwatch. He kept his eyes trained on Aya to make sure he timed it perfectly. Because, if his feeling was correct the man he was behind would choose the exact moment Aya struck the main target, as an opportunity to catch the red haired man off guard. He would fire upon him in that second.

Aya unsheathed his katana in one swift move. Running forward, he lunged at the man in front of him, neatly sliding the blade into the target's chest and. The target had no time to react to Aya's sudden charge so he just stood there. His blood flew everywhere. Yohji, at that time, chose to wrap the clear, thin wire around the hidden man's neck. As Yohji was strangling the man, a shot was fired from the gun held in his grasp, causing Aya to turn around and stare at the two.

Soon the man's struggling ceased, telling the playboy that the man was dead. He let go of the wire and the man dropped to the floor with a thud. He turned around. Aya stood there looking at Yohji, anger plainly written on the pale man's face. Yohji swallowed nervously.

"Why are you following me, Kudoh?" Aya asked in a steely voice.

"Well…" Yohji hesitated. "Omi sent me to follow you."

"That's bullshit, Kudoh. Tell me, why are you following me and while you're at it. Why were you at my window last night."

_Oh, shit… he knows…_ Yohji thought as he stood staring at the angry looking red head in front of him. 

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update this, but as you can see I've got another fic I'm working on at the same time, so what I do is work on one chapter for each story...

Brad: She does that to give herself a break from going into over load for just one story.

*shrugs* So? It keeps me from getting a bad case of writers block. *coughs* anyway... Thanks for the death threats everyone! *looks around* you guys know who you are ^_^. Don't worry I actually find them funny but anyway, as you can see I've finally brought out chapter 4. Erm, anyway I'll go now. I don't know what else to put for this note. Review it please? Or are all of you getting sick about me asking for reviews? Ohhhhhh wait I forgot to say... Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter and thanks, everyone who's read this reviewed or didn't review. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Emergencies Arise

            Yeah, yeah insert usual disclaimer here. I'm getting tired of trying to think of spiffy ways to write that I don't own Weiß.

Note: _Italics_ are designated as thoughts or anything going on mentally... minus insanity of course. ^_^

Chapter 5

Yohji's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe that Aya saw him at his window last night. He didn't think he was making that much noise. _Oh, shit... what am I supposed to tell him?_ He asked himself. _The truth would be nice..._ his mind shot back at him._ Oh yeah, as if I can really tell him that I was watching him because I love him. Yeah, that'll really go over well. I can see it now... he'll come chasing after me with his katana so quickly that I wouldn't even have enough time to even run away. I'd be dead then..._

Meanwhile Aya was slowly growing impatient over the lack of explanations that should be coming from the brunette man standing in front of him. "Well, Kudoh, I'm waiting for your answer," the red head snapped out as what little patience he had was finally destroyed.

Aya's voice broke Yohji out of his internal dialogue with himself. He shook his head to clear it out and looked at the man standing before him. He had to admit to himself that Aya was damn sexy when he was in assassin mode. Aya's black trench coat only served to heighten the paleness of his skin, giving him an otherworldly sort of look. Even when he had blood from his victims on him in specks, it only served to enhance his almost ethereal beauty. In addition, the feral look on the man's face tended to send shivers down Yohji's spine. In other words, the killer in him tended to bring out more of his natural good looks. This made the lanky playboy yearn for the man even more yet at the same time it scared him.

"I...uhm... uh..." Yohji stuttered as he tried to come up with another excuse to give to Aya. Any excuse would work for him, but he found his mind drawing a blank.

"Well..." Aya prompted.

Before the two could get any farther in their discussion, a loud gunshot followed by a blood-curdling scream was heard off in the distance. It was loud, filled with agony and sounded too much like Ken's own voice.

Upon hearing the scream, Aya quickly turned in the direction it was coming from. Concern filled the red head's eyes for just a second before going back to it's cold harshness. Those violet eyes turned towards Yohji, and what was seen in those eyes was hard to tell. They were filled with a mixture of anger and accusation that seemed to be fighting the usual bland mask the man always wore. Finally, the red head's usual mask won the internal struggle and his eyes went dead.

"Abyssinian, Siberian's been wounded. Go to him immediately and have you seen Yohji?" Omi's voice filled the silence that had been placed over the two men just after the scream.

"Yohji's here with me and I'm on my way to Ken what floor is he on?" Aya answered as he gave Yohji a penetrating stare.

"He's WHAT?!" Omi screamed out and then had to calm down a second before answering Aya's original question. "He's on the same floor as you but go down the hall and the first turn take that. It should be on your right. He's in the fifth room on the left."

"We're on our way." Aya turned off the COM unit then turned to Yohji.

Yohji just stood there gaping. He had no idea that any of this would happen that day. Inwardly he was beginning to wish that this day never came about, but at the same time in the back of his mind, he was genuinely pleased with the turn out of the events. Sure, Omi was angry at him, and Ken was hurt right now, but also at the same time the only person who mattered to him at the moment was alive and well. If he hadn't of been there in time, they would be mourning not one fallen comrade but two, and to Yohji, saving Aya had been his main priority.

Aya motioned to the lanky brunette standing before him to follow him and the two left the room, heading in the direction, Omi had told the red head.

As soon as they reached the room, they looked around and spotted Ken. He was lying on the floor a small pool of blood surrounded him. They drew closer to him and from the way it looked, to the two men, it was as if Ken was already dead. His face was a shade paler than the normal bronze tone. His lips no longer held the rose quality of a living person and his face was twisted in intense agony. They almost lost all hope on the cheerful man's survival at that point.

Aya knelt down, to see if the Ken was actually dead or just had passed out from the pain and loss of blood. Taking off one of the black gloves he wore on his hand, he gently pressed the side of Ken's neck to check to see if the boy still had a pulse. At first the crimson haired man couldn't find it then finally, a faint beat against his pale finger alerted the red head that the young man was indeed still alive. If they were fast, enough they could get Ken to the hospital before that fragile pulse died down. As it was, it was slowing down even more, with the two men just standing there wasting their time.

Aya turned his COM unit back on, "Bombay, we need an emergency team here quickly. Siberian is just barely hanging on."

"I've already contacted them, Abyssinian, they should be here soon. Bring him out front." Omi's voice replied.

Aya gently lifted up the unconscious soccer player and carried him outside. There they all waited for the Kritiker sent ambulance to arrive. Omi and Aya stood around the boy while Yohji stood off to the side. He was uneager to join them in their constant surveillance of the downed teammate since every so often he would see one of the two men stare at him with something akin to accusation in their eyes.

~~00~~

Inside the hospital, all three men either stood or sat waiting around for some sort of news. The silence that was in there was thick enough to where a blunt rusted knife could slice through it with out any difficulty. Aya stood against one of the walls, it also happened to be that it was one of the walls farthest from Yohji. He leaned against it with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Omi sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs that all hospitals seem to have in their waiting rooms. He was busy looking everywhere but the direction Yohji was in. 

Yohji sat in the corner of the room, a cigarette lit in his hand. He knew both of his colleagues blamed him for what happened but he knew that it wasn't really his fault. Yeah he knew he shouldn't have gone off without anyone knowing it but the feeling that was nagging him wouldn't leave him alone. He had to go to save Aya.

As the silence continued to weigh heavily in the room, they were waiting in, a nurse finally stopped by. Immediately all three men looked up hoping that there was finally some sort of word about Ken's condition. The nurse took in the sight before her and then glared at the playboy.

"Sir, there's no smoking in here," She stated quickly and turned to leave.

"Wait, is there any news on our friend yet?" Omi asked before the nurse could walk out.

"I don't know yet dear," she said then walked out of the room.

Omi turned to glare at Yohji, who was currently putting his cigarette out in one of the many cups filled with liquid that seemed to litter the place.

"How could you do that to us, Yohji..." Omi asked.

The man in question winced at the how harsh the usually genki blonde's voice was. It was very shocking to him to hear to boy speak in such anger. Such a tone was usually reserved for the evildoers that they pursued in the night.

"I..." Yohji began to speak.

"You know better than to leave like that when you've been told the plan!" Omi broke in as he stood up. He walked over to the man he was putting to question and placed his hands on his hips. "You almost jeopardized the whole entire mission with the stunt you pulled! Ken's almost dead now because of what you did... you could have saved him!"

Yohji started to look guilty, which caused everything to deteriorate rapidly before him. Omi's continued tirade against the older man's lack of direction, and the hurling accusations flung at him by the angry and scared blonde boy made the playboy begin to regret his decision of accepting the mission earlier that day. Having two out of three, people hate him for what he could have done but didn't, hurt him. Then again, he didn't know how Ken felt about the whole thing since he was currently being fixed up so he wouldn't die. He looked over to Aya.

Aya just stood there half ignoring the dialogue that was going on in the room. He was also slightly bemused to see the youngest member actually going off on the man. It was something that rarely happened, unless you wanted to count all the times that Omi got on to Yohji for smoking, but even then that was all just half hearted on the boy's part. Omi knew that for all the world he could never get the lanky man to stop smoking, so it was all just habit on his part to berate him. He opened his eyes slightly to see what one would almost call history in the making, when he caught a flash of someone or something out of the corner of his eye.

He quietly walked out of the room as the two members ignored him and continued with the one sided argument.

Omi glared at the man. "Well don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What can I say, you have it all figured out. Then again, would you really listen to what I have to say about it?" Yohji finally said to the younger boy. "Besides, if I didn't run off like I did we would have two injured men on our hands instead of one."

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't of followed Aya, he would have been shot also, but not like Ken. He would have been hit in the back. I'm telling you, someone knew we would be there and planted a guard to watch one of the targets." Yohji said looking directly into Omi's eyes.

Omi looked at Yohji in astonishment, and would have spoke more when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, are you the gentlemen with Hidaka-san?" A man's voice asked.

Both Omi and Yohji glanced over to the door and saw a man standing in the doorway. He was a tall, young man wearing the clothing of a doctor. He walked into the room some more.

"Are you with the Hidaka boy?" He asked again.

"Hai, we are doctor. How is he?" Omi asked.

"Well, he's in pretty bad shape, but the good new is he'll live. The bullet didn't hit anything major, but he's lost a good amount of blood, due to many cuts along his body and from the bullet wound. He'll recover, but only in time."

Omi and Yohji breathed out a sigh of relief at the report given to them on Ken's health.

"You can go see him if you want to. He's not awake yet, but he should be waking up soon." The doctor spoke out after a few seconds to let all he said sink in.

The two Weiß members nodded their head then turned to look at Aya. They found that he was no longer leaning against the wall, and was gone. There was no sign of him in the room period.

"Did you see when Aya left?" Omi asked the playboy.

Yohji shook his head. He never saw when the man had left. Hell, he barely even glanced so much his way. While they were all in there, he had been mulling over what happened during the mission, not just what happened to Ken, but what happened between he and Aya. He knew that he was still going to have to tell the red head why he was watching him, but he couldn't just yet. He was still too scared. Moreover, with seeing the man look at him like he did when he found out Ken was hurt, he was almost on the verge of giving the man up since he obviously would never have feelings for the older man.

"We should go get him then and tell him we can visit Ken." Omi said.

Yohji nodded and both men stood up and walked out of the room, in search for their now missing leader.

Author's notes: Fweeee! Look Brad! I finished another chapter!!!! Yaaay!

Brad: *raises eyebrow* You finished another chapter?

*nods* Hai, I did! ^__^

Brad: *glares at the CherubKatan* Don't you mean WE finished another chapter?

*sweat drops* Erm... oh yeah... we did... didn't we? OHHH wait we're forgetting about Isachan's Ken tooo! He helped out too!

Ken: ^_^

Brad: *sighs* Fine, we three finished this chapter.

*smiles* Hai, hai, hai demo, *looks at the readers* Are you going to kill me now with what I'm doing? I promise, it does get better. ^__^ I'm well, I won't explain what I'm doing but you'll see in the end. Anyway, first thing's first, I've never done this in ANY of my other stories, so now I'm going to. Isachan! Thanks for pre reading this and most of my other stories for me. Heheh, she's my beta reader, although she doesn't help me too much with my spelling mistakes or anything, my nice word program does. Also, to you the readers, people like Lady Dragon, Kamichan... Mike, Cassie, *thinks* ahhh that anonymous chick Rachel... (whom I had to do a double take on the name...cause I thought that it was myself doing a review for one of my stories) and a lot of you other guys... lol I forget... gomen but thanks so far for reviewing this... Maybe at the end, I'll have the complete list of everyone who's reviewed for me. I hope you all still enjoy this story... OHHHH I forgot... Lizzie... she'd have killed me if I forgot about her. . but anyway thanks guys. Review this chapter again if you want to kill me or if you enjoyed it ^_^ Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret's Out!

            Yeah, yeah insert usual disclaimer here. I'm getting tired of trying to think of spiffy ways to write that I don't own Weiß.

Note: _Italics_ are designated as thoughts or anything going on mentally... minus insanity of course. ^_^

Chapter 6

Aya moved down the white painted corridors in the Magic Bus Hospital. His feet fell on the ground causing its loud thumps to echo with an almost thunderous boom throughout the otherwise quiet hallway. After each step he would take, Aya would give a slight wince on how much of a dead give away he was to be following someone. Briefly, he hoped that the person he was following was too far away to hear the noise he was making and he was somewhat ashamed of himself because of that noise he was creating. He was an assassin after all and trained for stealth, besides it wouldn't help the red head at all if the man knew he was being followed.

Aya knew it was a man who had been listening in on the conversation, no... argument the other two members of his team were having. The shape of the person suggested that it could be nothing but a man and Aya wanted to question him on how much he had heard. If he had heard everything, Aya would terminate him without a second thought, that being the rules of Wei

As Aya continued to walk through the corridors of the hospital, he somehow lost track of time. He kept his eyes forward though in hopes of catching the man. He needed to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could find out how his younger teammate was doing. Soon enough, an orangish-red color flash quickly across the floor and moved off to the left side. He followed who ever it was, and hoped it was the man he was looking for.

He turned the corner that lead to the direction the person he was following went in to. As he did this, he felt himself slam into something and he looked up.

Schuldich stood there looking down at Aya. His ever present, malicious smirk was on his face. The look also held a tinge of satisfaction to it, like one, a cat would wear after finally catching the mouse that had been eluding it for several days now. "Well now, look at what came running to my way," he said still smirking. "It's a little lost Abyssinian kitten."

Aya's eyes widened for a second before narrowing to mere slits. "Schwarz..." he growled out. " What are you doing here?" He backed away from the telepath and silently cursed himself for leaving his katana in the car. There was no way he could face the German without some sort of weapon.

Schuldich read the thoughts that were racing through the cold assassin's mind. Theatrically he clutched at his heart as if he had been hurt. "You wound me, oh cruel one with such thoughts of death running through your mind." He kept his gaze on the fiery haired assassin. "What am I doing here, you ask? I'm trying to figure out what HE sees in you."

~~00~~

"He's not in there," Yohji said as he walked out of one of the many hospital room. 

He glanced at Omi. Ever since they had realized Aya was missing the boy had quieted down with his accusations against Yohji and what he had done and the concern for their leader shone in his eyes. Yohji could understand what the boy was feeling. He too was worried about Aya. It wasn't ever day that the man would just up and walk away when one of his fellow teammates had been hurt. Sure the man would act cold hearted, but Yohji had a feeling that it was just an act that he performed in front of people. This was one of the many reasons Yohji was attracted to their silent leader.

Omi bit his lip in worry. They had been searching for Aya for hours and still there was no trace of their leader. 

"We'll never find him if we keep this up, chibi." Yohji spoke up after there had been a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Hai... I think we'll need to split up. We both have our com units still right?" Omi asked.

Yohji nodded and pulled his out to show the blonde boy that he still had his. "I think Aya left his in the car though..."

Omi shook his head, "I think so too, but that isn't what I was going to say."

"Oh?"

"I was going to say we should split up. If we do that we could find him faster that way and if one of us found him we'd contact one another via the units."

Yohji nodded, "Ok, sounds like a plan to me, chibi. I'll go left. You take the right. Whoever finds him first will just give the other one a shout."

Omi nodded his head in agreement and walked off in the direction Yohji had told him to go.

Yohji watched the young boy walk off in search for the stoic leader. He hoped he would be the one to find Aya, since he had to talk to him. He had decided finally to come clean with the red head and tell him why he was watching him and how he felt about him. He knew that the man might turn away from him but he figured that at least he would get that part over with finally. One never knew what fate had in store for them.

He walked in the direction he had decided on taking.

He moved through the corridor and came to a turn at the end of it. As he was about to turn that way the sound of voices stopped him in his movement.

"I'm trying to figure out what HE sees in you," the voice spoke out.

Yohji stayed where he was. He didn't want to interrupt the two people talking and besides it sounded like one of the people from Schwarz. _That sounds like Mastermind..._ he thought to himself._ What's he doing here and whom is he talking with?_ He listened in on the conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about Schwarz," Yohji's eyes widened as he recognized the voice to be Aya's own. He peeked around the corner.

Aya stood only a couple feet from Schuldich. A scowl showed on his pale face as he glared up at the annoying member of their enemy's team.

Yohji couldn't see how the telepath was looking, because he was facing Aya. He could guess though what kind of look was across the German's face and he wondered what it was all about. Why would the German be talking to Aya. A sudden insight flashed through his mind and horror filled him as he finally connected on who the he was that Schuldich was talking about. _Oh, my god... he's talking to Aya about me._ He thought as he continued to watch the scene playing out before him.

~~00~~

Schuldich looked at Aya and raised his eyebrow at the man. "You honestly don't know what I'm talking about do you?" He asked.

Aya shook his head unsure of how to answer the telepath standing in front of him.

"I'm talking about Balinese," he said. "Out of everyone he could pick and choose, what makes you so special. What makes you the one he lusts after and desires so strongly for. I mean there's nothing special about you. You're just a cold-hearted bastard that cares for no one. You only care about your sister and then again even your feelings for her never came close to even helping her out when she needed you the most. So why you?"

Aya stood there shocked. Yeah he knew that Yohji was following him around and watching him, but he didn't know that the brunette playboy harbored those types of feelings for him. He said nothing to Schuldich and just let him continue his talking.

"He could have me after all. I'm better looking than you are and I would be a lot more fun... but he brushed me off. I say this again. What makes YOU different?"

Aya couldn't talk. He didn't have the answers that Schuldich was looking for and he didn't believe he could ever figure out why either. Finally, he found his voice, "I don't know... I didn't know..."

~~00~~

Yohji heard all this and suddenly grew very angry with Schuldich. It was none of his business as to who Yohji was in love with. He had no right to go around telling the one he loved what he felt about him. He would have told Aya how he felt. He just needed a little bit of time before he did it. He didn't want anyone just coming right out of nowhere and saying all this stuff to the man. Of course, then again, if he had told Aya right off to begin with none of this would have happened in the first place. He wouldn't be here standing there right now listening in horror as Schuldich told Aya everything.

Unable to hold back his anger any longer, he moved forward at an almost blinding speed. His fist balled up and swung a punch at Schuldich, hoping to catch him off guard. The punch never connected though, for as soon as he went to connect it to the back of Schuldich, the man turned around and quickly stepped out of the way.

A bark of laughter exploded from the fiery haired telepath as he did so and spoke aloud. "Well this has been semi informative Weiß, but I have to go now. Oh, by the way, I hope you liked my little handy work with Siberian. I believe I did a good job on hurting him." He shot Yohji a quick look before turning away and thought to him. _He'll never love you. Not ever, so just give up while you still have a chance._ "It's been fun!" He sauntered away from the two assassins.

Yohji grit his teeth on both parting remarks and glared at the receded back of the telepath. As soon as the man was out of his sight, he looked over at Aya. A confused look lingered on the crimson haired man's face along with a look of anger. Whom was his anger directed towards? He didn't know. He hoped it wasn't directed towards him but to the now long gone member of Schwarz.

Aya stood there for a few seconds staring at Yohji, before finally speaking up. "Is Ken awake now?"

Yohji nodded his head and gave his leader the room number that the soccer-loving assassin was staying in currently. Aya just took all the information calmly then walked off, leaving Yohji standing there alone in the corridor.

Yohji stood there a few more seconds and flipped on his communicator. He notified Omi that he had found Aya and that the man was on his way to Ken's room before he slumped down to the floor. Despair filled him as the full impact of what had just happened just hit him. Schuldich had told Aya things he shouldn't have and now Aya probably was going to be even more distant to the brunette than he usually was. Yohji couldn't stand that. He held his head in his hands and sighed. "What am I going to do now..."

Author's notes: Well now I actually went and finished another chapter for this. I'm sorry if it's not been as good as the other ones. I'm trying though.

Brad: At least you did get it done…

What after how long? A month of not writing for it…. Ah well at thankfully I did finish this chapter ^___^ I hope you guys enjoyed it. I did try my best after all.

Brad: They'll tell you if they did or not.

Right… anyway I'm off to work on one of my other fics now! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7: Visiting The Wounded

            With all due respect, to Takehito, Koyasu, I have the distinct regret to inform you that I, CherubKatan… Own no rights to the series, Weiß Kreuz. Those belong to the afore mentioned, even though I wish I did, but I will say this idea and this story are mine and mine alone… so if any of you take it… I'm kicking your ass *smiles sweetly*

Note: _Italics _within this story are thoughts… mind games…anything having to go along in that direction with the mind.

Chapter 7

Aya sat next to the small hospital bed that their fallen teammate lay in. White bandages seemed to be wrapped all over the young man's body. In the places, where no gauze lay the color of pale bronze brought a startling contrast to the pure whiteness of the wrappings. No blood could be seen seeping through it either, which meant that the doctors had done their job with the skill they had been taught.

If a person where to be looking on the outside in, they would have been of the belief that the man lying in the bed was either very close to death or had just crossed death's thresh hold. Aya knew better though, because he was in the room. He could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor, could hear the slow and regular inhalation and exhalation that came about when one was in a deep state of sleep. Then again, he was in the room after all, to hear those things. This brought about a kind of assurance, to the red head, that the pale man lying next to him would be all right.

Therefore, he just sat there, watching over the brunette, thinking. Thinking, over what had happened within the last twenty-four hours. His face betrayed none of the shock that he felt. He had trained himself to well by this point in time to not let one ounce of emotion slip through the mask he created. However, there were times, when that masked slipped. No one would be around when that happened, yet at one time someone was around.

That one person was lying in a bed unconscious. Aya shook his head. It wasn't as if he had meant to allow Ken in, but somehow it happened. One moment they were both arguing as usual over something as petty as how a flower arrangement should be done. The next Ken was laughing aloud calling them both idiots for fighting over something as petty as that, while Aya just wore a small but amused smile on his face.

That was in Aya's past now though, and at this time he had to worry about things of greater importance, problems that he had to solve. _What can I do now?_ Aya thought to himself as he stared off into nothing.

Some of the major problems were, one… he was down a man because of the enemy's jealousy. _What is he jealous over? _Aya asked himself._ Yohji having feelings for me, or would I even want to consider it feels? Why would Mastermind be jealous over that playboy? It's not as if he'd only use me just for a one-night stand, as he does with most women. I'd say that German freak could have him._

Aya sat there for a while thinking, his stony facade crumbling every once in a while as his confusion broke through. He didn't know who or what to believe. The telepath was a known enemy so why would he come to Aya to tell him that. Unless, it was part of his plan to fuck around with Weiß. Wasn't disabling Ken enough for him? On the other hand, what if he wasn't lying? What if he actually told him the truth? What if Yohji really did like him?

Aya paled at that thought, he wasn't used to the idea of having someone like him. Hell, all the girls in the flower shop confessed either their love to him or any of the other's daily, or just had plain crushes on them. It was the fact that he wasn't used to the idea of anyone, including Yohji, to like him, then again what if it was just like all the normal times when Yohji would use a woman for one night then leave. After all, this was Yohji Kudoh, playboy extraordinaire and no one uses women as fast and for such quick period, of time as he did.

Those thoughts continued to plague him as he sat there in the room. He was mildly surprised at how he was the only one out of the whole team to be in there with Ken, waiting for him to awaken. Half of the time, when someone was hurt, Ken himself or Omi where the first ones to be in the room, watching over their fallen teammate, but seeing how Ken was the one that was currently in the position of being hurt, that automatically ruled him out of the picture. That just left Omi and Yohji to be the ones who should also be in there, and the lack of Omi's presence was beginning to bother the red head.

For all Aya knew, that Schwarz telepath, Schuldich, could still be lurking around the hospital, about to pounce the youngest member of their team. Almost like what he did with Ken while they were on the mission.

Aya stood up and made his way over to the heavy wooden door that connected the room to the hallway. His black-gloved hand paused over the handle. He was debating on if he should walk outside to page the boy down to the room, since he was uneager to leave Ken's side just yet. He shrugged his shoulders. There was no point in worrying over Ken too much, seeing as he was still knocked out from all the blood he had lost earlier and from the looks of it the chances of him waking up at that moment were slim.

Just as Aya made up his mind to go in search of the blonde boy, the door sprang open and flew at him with an almost blinding speed. He jumped out of the door's way and for a brief second he was grateful for the training he had received as an assassin. Because, as it was, he was unsure of how he would have been able to hold up to anything after meeting the door face to face on such a personal level.

"Aya-kun!" the voice of the one he was about to go in search for called out to him from behind the door. A minute later, it closed and Omi was standing in the room looking at him. "Where have you been? Is Yohji-kun still with you?"

That started a rain of questions that hailed from the young man's mouth. In which Aya could only respond by nodding his head in the usual yes or no fashion. Finally, Omi came to a series of questions, which he found should be dignified with some type of verbal response.

"Aya-kun..." Omi said, his voice going down to a mere whisper. "Ken-kun… has he woke up yet?"

Aya shook his head and looked at the boy in front of him. "No, he hasn't." He moved back to Ken's side and looked at the pale soccer player. His mind once more going back to replaying the scene from earlier. It was as if the telepath had entered into the redhead's mind and had set the events to play on repeat. He turned his head to look back at Omi, "He needs to wake up soon..."

~~00~~

The halls were filled with silence as Yohji stood at the end corner that led to Ken's room.

He stayed there, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to go in there to see check, to check up on how he was doing, maybe even apologize to the injured young man, but his conscious kept throwing doubts in his way as well as a growing fear against what Aya would do to him if he stepped foot into the room. When everything had happened Aya's face was nothing. A cold mask that he had slipped into upon seeing Yohji, so the brunette didn't know if the crimson haired man would revile him for what he felt for him, or would it be just utter contempt at screwing up a mission and causing someone that Yohji had caused the injury of.

He let out a sigh and turned from watching the door to the room. It was bad enough that when Ken woke up the playboy would face his wraith, but now since that stupid member of Schwartz show up and decided to mess with Aya. Now he was going to have to face what ever it was, Aya was going to do to him. He gave a slight shudder. In a way, that prospect really frightened him, because there was no telling on what the red head would do. He could even want to kill him for having feelings like that.

Yohji reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ever-ready pack of cigarettes that he constantly kept just in his reach. This was a time that he needed one bad. He was too emotionally out of it, especially when he would think of Aya coming after him with his katana screaming out ,"Shine!" as he would whenever he met up with Takatori. He walked to one of the exits of the hospital, and put the cigarette into his mouth. The best way for him to relax was a touch of nicotine, or so his mind told him as he stepped outside.

He moved out of the sterile ness of the hospital to the now lighting up outside world. He lit his cigarette up and gazed around. The sky was just turning from the dull blue-gray of dawn to the brilliant red-orange, pink and purple hues that was the normal marking to the sun rising in the sky. It brought with it not just light, but for some people new hopes and promises of a great day. To Yohji that was just a bunch of bull.

He lit the cigarette and just watched the morning form. Too beat emotionally or physically to care if people came out to stare at him, or if any of his teammates came outside in search of him.

~~00~~

Schuldich stood out in the distance watching over the brown haired assassin. He had told Weiß that it was time for him to go… but since when was the telepath not up for a lie. His blood boiled in anger at the way HIS Yohji had attacked him in defense of the cold bastard Aya. The man would never love a man like him, so he didn't understand why the little Balinese kitten devoted all his attention and emotion on that man. It was an utter waste of time.

Schuldich sighed. _Well there went that plan down the drain… or did it? Oh, well there are plenty of other ways to catch a kitten and I don't have to use a mouse._ He thought to himself before casting one last glance in his obsession's direction and stalking off to his headquarters where the rest of his team awaited for him.

Author's notes: *coughs and looks around* I bet this probably isn't up to par with the other chapters of this story… I will say I'm trying though… and pushing myself to write…

Schu: And I say it's about damn time you had even more of my sexiness in the story.

*rolls eyes* Ok guys you can now bring your pitch forks … ropes… and shovels out… I won't resist when you come kill me…

Schu: Can we have a barbeque afterwards?

*bops Schu on the head*…

Schu: OW! Bah! Just review the damn thing for her!


	9. Chapter 8: Beginning Plans

            With all due respect, to Takehito, Koyasu, I have the distinct regret to inform you that I, CherubKatan… Own no rights to the series, Weiß Kreuz. Those belong to the afore mentioned, even though I wish I did, but I will say this idea and this story are mine and mine alone… so if any of you take it… I'm kicking your ass *smiles sweetly*

Note: _Italics _within this story are thoughts… mind games…anything having to go along in that direction with the mind.

Chapter 8

The air within the Koneko buzzed with excitement.

Only a quarter past noon and the store was still filled to the brim with giggling, young women, who were late for school. Though it seemed, with the way that they were acting; loitering around, pointing at the man varieties of flowers, and commenting about them; as if they did not care at all about their current tardiness.

On a normal day when a situation such as this arouse, the four men who worked there would try to find ways to discourage the overeager, young patrons from staying. They would plead, cajole, or as Aya was so fond of doing, give them his normal cries of "If you're not buying anything, then get out!" Today, though, even those cries did not pass over the pale man's lips.

To the many people within the small flower shop, his silent almost eager attitude was a bit unsettling.

Omi, the youngest of the four, watched the red head every chance he had. Each time he would glance over in his direction, his huge, expressive blue eyes would widen in astonishment. Seeing the usually stoic man acting completely nice to the customers caused the seventeen year old to wonder if some sort of odd accident had occurred when no one was looking, or maybe something worse. A possession perhaps, Omi shook his head slightly. That seemed highly unlikely, since the man would cause any demon to flee in absolute terror with just one of his piercing glares. Maybe a group of Aliens had abducted him in the depths of the night, doing all sorts of strange things to the red head. Anal probes, then they maybe rearranged him to make him seem more human, or alien, than what he was before. Omi blinked rapidly at the thought. _Ok, no more late night Sci-fi marathons for me,_ he sternly told himself before turning his attention back to the hyacinths he was watering.

The crimson haired man, in question, stood at the opposite side of the room. A young girl in front of him wore an expression of rapt listening as he went over in full detail the dos and don'ts of ivory care. All the while, his eyes seemed to move from the young woman standing there in front of him, to the clock on the other wall of the building.

In his eyes held a look of urging. It was almost as if he was trying to speed up time with just a glance and for the first time in years, the slow passage of time was filling him with impatience. This time it had nothing to do with his sister or getting revenge for her from his arch nemesis Takatori. It was not something he could help though. There was only an hour left before they would close the store, get rid of all the customers, in order to pick up their almost completely healed comrade Ken, who had stayed in the hospital for nearly a week. He was finally allowed the luxury of leaving the place and coming back home where he belonged.

Even though only a week that had passed, it felt, to Aya, that it had been forever. To say that he wasn't eager to see his friend would be an understatement, since he was. He needed to talk to the young brunet about a certain playboy that they all seemed to know too well, Yohji.

Yohji… just thinking of the lanky man caused Aya to turn slightly and glance his way.

As was usual, the playboy had a horde of all aged women swarming him. Their voices continually rising in the hopes of drown the others out. All of them were hoping that theirs would be loud enough to acquire, even for one tiny moment, the brunet lover boy's attention. It never helped anyone, that he would give it to them. One at a time, he would turn to each of them, say something softly in their ears, saying their names, and to his favorites, that were over eighteen, call them by the pet names he had given to them and hand them each one of their favorite flowers.

_I swear, if one if one of those stupid girls swoons because of Kudoh even looking at her, I'll run the whole lot of them off._ Ran swore mentally with a slight growl. _In fact, I should run them off. He's mine after all._ Aya blinked and narrowed his eyes. Since when had he begun to think that way; he didn't know, but now that he was aware of it, he was confused.

It was not as if they were dating or anything. Hell, he was still trying to figure out, if what Schwartz's Mastermind had told him a week ago was the truth. Then again, this was Schuldich who had told him. He wasn't the most reliable source of true information in God's own world.

He shook his head slightly. He tried to find out, but something would always block his path, mainly Kudoh himself. Whenever Aya came to talk, the lanky assassin would always have some sort of lame excuse of not being able to.

To Aya, it seemed as if Yohji was trying to avoid him like the plague.

It caused the red head to feel something he had not felt in two years, pain. It hurt him to think that Yohji would do such a thing as that, or to be scared of one small man, but it was happening nonetheless. 

If Yohji wasn't busy helping a customer, he would putter around the shop, actually being of some use, more use than what he had ever been in his entire time of working in there. In addition, when he wasn't on the job, he was too busy getting ready for a date that he just had to go to, or he had other important matters to attend to outside the home.

_Away from me that is,_ Aya sighed. There was nothing he could do about how Yohji was acting. He had done all he could just by letting the taller man know that he was willing to talk about it. Now the only logical step in a situation such as this was to wait, and he intended on doing just that.

He turned his attention back to the customer he was supposed to be waiting on. He had more important things at the time to worry about, like Ken, or the potential buyer, who by the looks of it, was about to fall asleep from boredom instead of just buying the ivory plant.

He cut off his explanation. He couldn't waste anymore time mulling over something that, in due time, would be figured out somehow and in someway.

~~00~~

Yohji breathed out a sigh of relief. _Finally, they're all gone._ He thought closing the shop's metal shutter and flipped the neon open sign off.

They had only ten minutes to clean up the tiny store before picking up their little injured Siberian from the hospital. Yohji wondered to himself why they were going to even bother with cleaning. It wasn't as if the nineteen-year-old assassin would care, much less notice how dirty the Koneko was. Besides, it wasn't that much of a mess to begin with because they cleaned as they went throughout the day. They could save what little mess that was left for when they came back.

_Yeah, right,_ he snorted mentally when he grabbed the long handle of the store's broom. He began to sweep the floor. _The day Aya gives us a small break from cleaning is the day that I admit that I'm actually gay and in love with Aya._ He paused in his tedious sweeping. He could almost see the looks of dismay on all the young women who had a crush on him if he went and broadcasted his sexual preferences.

He let out a soft chuckle at the images and went back to sweeping. _I couldn't do that, we'd probably loose business, but if I was with Aya… then I probably wouldn't mind them knowing. Aya…_ Yohji quickly peeked at the man out of the corner of his eye. Now that was a problem he had to solve quickly. _Come on Kudoh. What happened to the " I'm so irresistible" attitude that makes every man and woman swoon in delight over you? You're acting like a scared rabbit!_ His mind reamed him with question after question. Continually it attacked the finer points of the brunet Weiß kitten until he finally capitulated. _Fine! I get the point!_ Yohji growled. _I'll talk to him… that is when I get the chance to._

Wood scraping across the tiled floor broke Yohji from his reverie as well as a deep voice.

"Kudoh put the broom down. We'll finish cleaning when we get back from bringing Ken home." Aya called out from across the room.

In what seemed like a flash, Yohji dropped the broom and ran over to the red head. His eyes held a twinkle of happiness and the brunet had his hands clasped together in front of him.

He looked at Aya eagerly. "Do you really mean that Aya?!" He asked with barely contained joy.

Aya gave Yohji an odd look before nodding his head yes.

Yohji quickly wrapped his arms around the younger man and gave him a tight hug. "Oh my god, Aya, I love you!" he cried out in complete happiness over not having to work.

Omi looked over at the commotion the older man was creating. "It figures that Yohji-kun would be so excited about not having to work. He's just as lazy as Ken-kun is, when it comes to doing something that doesn't involve flirting."

Yohji unwound his arms from Ran and turned to glare at the seventeen year old. "I just know where my best priorities in life lie," he huffed out in slight anger.

Omi rolled his eyes in response to the playboy. "Sure you do Yohji-kun, that's why you're always jumping in other women's beds!"

Aya sat there listening to the banter being exchanged between the two, hoping for a chance that it would soon break so they could leave.

When the two men had finally calmed down a moment later, Aya decided to try another shot at speaking with Yohji.

"Speaking of priorities," Aya began, in a tone audible only to Yohji. "I need to talk to you after we bring Ken back, Kudoh."

Yohji turned, startled at what Aya had asked of him. Taking a half of a step back, he stared to speak. "Uh… I would so love to have a few words with you, Aya, but I have this hot date tonight that I can't miss." He backed away some more. "In fact, I have to leave soon… now to get ready!" With that said, he turned and fled to the safety of his bedroom.

When he reached his little safe haven from the red head, he ran inside and closed the door quickly behind him. _What happened to the "You'll talk to him when you had the chance?"_ A tiny voice spoke into the depths of his mind.

_I don't, I have to get ready for a date!_

The voice snorted, _you haven't been on a date in over a year. You're too busy pining over the man you just brushed off. Talk about romance._

_Shut up!_ Yohji snarled. _Like you could do any better in my situation._

_Oh, I could, _the voice said smugly. _The only reason I can't is that I'm your conscious._

Yohji leaned against the closed door. "I really need to get out of here, especially if I'm arguing with myself." He moved away from the door and began to change into a pair of clothes he wore to go clubbing.

~~00~~

Aya watched the brunet's form retreat from the shop and sighed. That was the last time he'd ever try that again before speaking to Ken about it.

He looked around the shop and noticed that Omi had watched the entire exchange. "Come on, we have to leave now to pick Siberian up."

Omi nodded and walked out the door. The young man had a feeling that something was going on between the red headed leader and the resident playboy, but his common sense dictated to him that the affair was solely between the two. The blond boy saw it this way; he valued his own skin enough that it was highly unlikely that he would want to be caught in the middle of it. He thought it was prudent at best to stay out of it.

"I'm glad Ken-kun is finally allowed to come home." Omi said as the two got into Aya's tiny white Porsche.

"Hn…" Was the only response Aya had given the younger boy and soon the two were driving in silence to the hospital.

~~00~~

Schuldich watched from across the street as a tiny white car pulled out of the Koneko's parking garage. An indulgent smile spread across his face. _Step one of Operation Bait the Balinese Kitty is in full swing. Soon phase two shall come into play._

His smile grew wider as the plans of phase two ran across his mind.

_You can't have Balinese, Fujimiya, he's mine, and I'll do anything I can to get him. _He was half tempted to shoot that thought into Aya's mind, but decided against it. There was no use in warning the crimson haired man about his plans this early in the game. Besides, he always did enjoy doing things in a way that knocked people's socks off and this was one of those times.

_They don't call me Mastermind for nothing, _the German telepath purred. _Okay! Enough gloating, it's time to get ready for tonight._

He caste one final glance at the window, Yohji's room was located. _Prepare for the ride of your life my soon to be lover. _He thought before turning to walk away. _Oh, yes, soon you will be mine. _He let out a burst of loud laughter and moved down the sidewalk.

Author's notes: *looks around* Can we all say, "It's about damn time?"

Schu: It's about damn time you finished this damn chapter!

*bops Schu on the head*…

Schu: OW! What did you do that for you told everyone to say that!!!

I didn't mean you!

Schu: Bah! This is the thanks that I get for helping you out. *sniffles* I'm so unappreciated.

*rolls eyes* Whatever. Mai, would you be object to sending me some of your art, I would love to look over it because I'm very honored that you would want to turn this story into a web comic. I think I will say go ahead but ya know I wouldn't mind seeing art ^____^. Everyone else! Thanks for reading this so far and giving me the reviews to finish it. Bat, yes I am trying to finish this but sometimes personal life gets in the way of my hobby and my dream job.. but anyway leave more reviews. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 9: Plans Set In Motion

I don't own the series Weiß Kreuz. Takehito, Koyasu owns it. The story idea, however, is mine so please don't go ripping it off from me. I'll be very upset and be forced to use violent measures of the utmost extreme to exact my revenge.

Note: _Italics_ in this story are used to denote mental thought or mental screwing around… which ever comes first snickers.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yohji heaved a loud sigh as he watched the white Porsche drive off down the road. He knew he shouldn't have chickened out as he had done, but he couldn't help but be afraid when it came to confronting the man he loved about his feelings. It wasn't as if Aya would laugh in his face about it, but he was still scared of the distant red head. Then again, he had no idea how the man would take it.

_Just face it Yotan,_ he thought bitterly while moving away from the window to check his looks in the mirror. _You're not afraid of what he'll do, but of being rejected._ _You never were good at telling people how you felt. Look at Asuka… that's a perfect example on not being able to tell someone and by the time, you could… you thought she was dead. _He sighed as he remembered that day.

_This is different, or at least has to be. _He brushed a piece of lint off his tight black mid drift that he enjoyed to wear at the clubs.

He looked over at the clock, he only had two more hours before the clubs opened, and he didn't know how long the two men would be until they came back bearing their wounded comrade with them.

--OO--

He hated clubs.

Actually, he hated any type of establishment that people migrated to period. This type of attitude he had would send the few people who knew him into a state of shock if they ever found out. They had always seen him as the type of person who would enjoy a good party as long as there was enough beer and women, but that was far from the truth. He hated everyone.

It didn't matter who they were he just hated them.

His eyes glided across the room taking in as much as they could before the smoky air caused them to fill with tears and he had to blink them away.

The music playing was loud and not too annoying, it at least filtered out some of the things he was hearing. He had one problem though, he couldn't figure out the song. It sounded like it was an older techno version of a now popular song but he couldn't quite place it. He didn't really care too much for it though, new or old to him it all sounded the same and most of the time he thought of it as crap.

The same went for the eager clubbers, squeezed tightly together in the building. They were all the same, except for their races. Young men and women flocked about him, their clothes a voyeur of styles and colors, some of them more garish than the rest.

He watched them, a smirk playing on his lips; how he may hate being in clubs but he had to give the owners of these establishments some credit. The moral decadence in these places were quite possibly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and it was all thanks to the wonderful combination of three things… drugs, alcohol, and the sex drive of the human race. He almost purred in delight at the sight of it.

Be all of that as it may, he was beginning to feel the onslaught of a nasty headache that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he tried to massage his temples.

Another thing that never made sense to him was how people could try to talk in these places. It never worked; the most a person would get is a good yell in the ear that would compound certain migraines. The music drowns a person out no matter how loud the one who was doing the talking spoke.

"Hey, hey! Are you even listening to me?" A voice blasted into his ear, causing his small headache to go into the aforementioned migraine.

He turned his head to look at the speaker. As soon as their eyes met, he quickly looked back down at the untouched glass that was held in his two hands.

A young woman in her early twenties sat on a stool next to him. She was a nice looking woman but that was the most that could be said about her, the rest wasn't too nice.

_It's probably her face that's remotely attractive_, he thought to himself feeling a bit queasy. _Her fashion sense needs a bit of improvement._

She had long black hair that framed her face in tight curls, while almost almond shaped eyes told him of a somewhat mixed heritage, sparkled under the multicolored lights of the club. He couldn't tell but he thought that he could just see them as a rich hazel that a person could easily get lost in if they didn't look at the rest of her body.

Her clothes would be fine… for someone else at least.

She wore a tight fit red tank top, not a subtle red, but a bright one with letters reading sexy sprawled out across it in a silvery glue glitter. The shirt would have been fine and look half way decent on her if it wasn't for the fact that combined with the low rider tight fitting blue jeans of hers, there was a bit too much stomach showing. Okay, a lot since you could see the stretch marks on her sides that indicated that she had either just recently gave birth or was just too lazy to work out after who knows how long of giving birth, or just from the fact that she had just lost weight.

"You know,' her voice once again sounded in his ear interrupting his disgusted appraisal of her. "You never told me your name."

"I believe you're right." He replied with a smile.

"What is it? My name's Ana, by the way."

"Mhm, you've told me that twice already. I'm called Schuldich."

"Wow! That's a foreign one like mine is!" She let out a happy squeal. "What does it mean?"

"Guilty." His smile grew into a smirk as he said that.

She pulled back quickly and then relaxed. A slight laugh escaped from her. "Why would anyone want to name their child that?"

"Because, my sweet, I have and will always be that."

She began to laugh harder, which he ignored. He was used to being laughed at whenever he told someone what his name meant. They always thought it was this big joke, but he was.

Soon her laughing began to grate on his nerves. Briefly, he toyed with the idea of taking her out behind the building, to show her exactly what he meant by his name being what it was.

He however suppressed his desire.

It didn't matter how much he wanted to wrap his hands around d her thin neck and squeeze the life out of her, even though the world would probably be a better place if he did. Unfortunately, he wasn't here to take pleasure in killing people. He had a reason for being here, better ones. If he didn't have them, he would have just stayed at home in the quiet solitude that he enjoyed to keep.

He watched the door. At any moment the one he was waiting for would arrive, his big catch of the day, possibly year.

Now this wasn't one of his normal small fishes that he would bait, take home for one night, and then leave them with out another word. This was one he had a small taste of and now it forever plagued him that he couldn't catch it. Tonight was the night that he was going to make sure he did, and he would do whatever it was necessary. Those old chip commercials rang true one bite was never enough.

Hours later his catch finally arrived and though he was happy to see him, he wasn't too happy about what took place while he waited.

He had been hit on so many times that he had lost count, had a drink thrown on him, by the young woman who he had to pry off him because she started to cling to him, and had developed a cramp from sitting in the same position for hours.

Suffice it to say, Schuldich was wet and pissed and thankfully that combination caused him to be avoided by the other patrons, which he didn't mind at all.

His lips parted allowing a soft breath out in a satisfaction. This man whom he had been waiting for was as always dressed to perfection as well as looked it.

Dark brown hair waved down to his shoulders in a halo of softness. Deep emerald green irises darted about taking in everything before long, slender legs moved on their own accord to a bar stool.

Schuldich didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him, but it seemed that as soon as the man had stepped into the club, all movement within ceased and the whole room focused their attention solely on him. He even thought he saw a spotlight beam down upon the man and follow him to the bar.

_Then again, _Schu mused to himself. _I'm probably imagining all of this because I want him so badly, but hey it's Yohji we're talking about and he is after all almost a God._

He relaxed back into his chair. Now all he had to do was decide on when he was going to make his move. He could start on it right now and work his way up to the desired out come, or he could wait until a little bit later, catch him when his defenses were down.

After a few moments of internal debating, Schuldich finally decided on waiting, after all this was his little game of cat and mouse and he'd rather stalk his prey before he pounced.

--OO--

Yohji sat at the bar, nursing his glass of beer. He had already turned down several would be suitors of both sexes. Some of them he had to forcefully pry off him, because the one simple word, no, meant nothing to them.

All the while Yohji sat there drinking, not knowing that in the shadowy recesses, Schuldich watched him, waiting for the right time to unleash his desires on him.

--OO--

Schuldich laughed quietly as he watched the brunet push away yet another unwanted consort. He had been watching the lanky young man for an hour now and was amazed at the ferocity of the human society. They lacked such courtesy towards people who wished not to be disturbed; then again, it helped him out all the more. He rather enjoyed being seen as the mythical knight in shining armor. He thought it suited his personality quite well.

Okay, so he was a bit rusty in some places and he'd lost his horse somewhere on the way there, but it's the thought that counts right?

He stood up and made his way over to the now annoyed Weiss kitten.

Laying a hand on the young man's shoulder he turned him around softly and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

* * *

Author's notes: Well, personally, I have to say that there are parts of this chapter that I didn't really like too much when I wrote it out…. Months ago… I think it was… but now that I've typed it out, I think I like it. At least a lot more than what I did before.

Schu: -grins- I get to be evil!

Not yet you don't.

Schu: -pouts- The next chapter?

-rolls eyes- Oh fine the next chapter you can be evil. Maybe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and don't kill me for how long it took me to post this up. Review if you have any questions comments… death threats… ideas? I'm open for anything…

Schu: … EWWWWWW that's NOT something I wanted to picture!

Be QUIET YOU!


	11. Chapter 10: Desire's Momentum

I don't own the series Weiß Kreuz. Takehito, Koyasu owns it. The story idea, however, is mine so please don't go ripping it off from me. I'll be very upset and be forced to use violent measures of the utmost extreme to exact my revenge.

Note: _Italics_ in this story are used to denote mental thought or mental screwing around… which ever comes first –snickers-.

Chapter 10

Yohji stared at the man in front of him. "Aya! What are you doing here? Is Ken alright? Why are you dressed like that?" The last was asked as Yohji took in what the red head's outfit was.

It was almost like and outfit out of those places where they reenacted the middle ages or the renaissance times, except for the fact that it had a more modern tone to it. He wore a white tunic made of the finest white silk and tight black pants that seemed to be hugging his lower body.

It was almost too much for him. He had very nearly swallowed his tongue from the sudden flash of desire that traveled down his body with just one look at Aya's outfit.

Yohji shook himself mentally. _Come on Yotan, snap out of it. There must be a reason as to why he's here and Kami-sama knows that it isn't to be jumped by you for a quickie._

Aya just stood there for a moment smiling as he watched Yohji. It was almost as if he could hear the internal struggle going on and he enjoyed it. He moved closer to the brunet and sat down on the stool next to him. "To answer you're questions… he's fine at the moment, asleep actually and Omi will take care of him if he needs something. I'm dressed like this because I wanted to and I'm here because it's later and time for us to talk."

"Ahh… to talk? Here? In the club?"

"In a club, outside of a club, it doesn't matter where it happens just as long as we talk. I am getting tired of waiting, Yohji."

"Oh… Ok, I guess we could talk now."

Aya glanced around the club and made a painful grimace. In that moment it was obvious to Yohji that he still didn't like clubs and had come here only for him. The idea that he had come here just for him, even if it was to talk had caused more lust to flash through Yohji's body. "Actually, lets go somewhere else, shall we? It's becoming too nosy in here for my taste."

"Sure. Where to then?" Yohji asked.

"A few days ago I found a little café when I was coming home, why don't we go there? Don't worry they'll still be open at this time and it would give us enough peace and quiet to talk." Aya stated when a look of indecision crossed Yohji's face. "Come on." He stood up and held out his hand for Yohji to take which was accepted with only a little more hesitation.

Soon they were standing outside of the club looking around.

"So, how are we getting there?" Yohji asked. He was still holding on to Aya's hand and wasn't about to let go. He was afraid; afraid that if he did the man standing beside him might vanish just as he had in his dream. He knew it was a stupid thought and would never possibly happen in the waking world but to him the dream had seemed just as real, from the warmth of his hand straight down to the calluses on his palms, or at least it had been up to the point of Aya disappearing.

"We'll have to take your car if you don't mind. I left mine at home."

"Why'd you do that?" Yohji asked looking at Aya.

"Bring my Porsche here? To a place like this? No, god only knows who might try to take it, or better yet who knows how many people might mistake my shiny white car for the shiny white porcelain god they'll have to use soon enough." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

After Aya had said that a small laugh escaped from Yohji's lips. "That figures, fine we'll take mine." He pulled the red head to his car. "You'll have to tell me where it is, or course."

It was with a little reluctance that Yohji let go of Aya's hand, but it was necessary for them to do so or they both would have had trouble getting into the car not to mention how hard it would be to drive his little manual seven with only one hand. _Besides, _Yohji thought to himself, _if I keep a hold of Aya's hand he might think I'm odd. _

_Yohji he already thinks you're odd, _his conscious interjected at that point. _Might I remind you of everything that has happened? I think I will. He's already caught you watching him like some perverted peeping Tom at night, and then you'd act like a scared rabbit every time he would come within ten feet of you. Face it you're odd in his opinion._

_Would you shut up already, you're not helping me at all and I'm not odd. _He half growled mentally.

_You'd never prove it by me. I mean hell you don't need papers to prove that you're not right. You are arguing with me yet again. Oh by the way you're little lover boy is trying to get your attention so wipe that stupid look off your face._

"Yohji? … Yohji… earth to Yohji come in Kudoh." Aya waved his hand in front of the brunet's face trying to get his attention.

He was on the verge of shaking the man out of his stupor when Yohji turned his head and looked at him. "Nani?"

"Are we going to sit in your car all night or are we going to leave?"

"Oh yeah… I was just about to start the car up."

"Are you alright, Yohji?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." With that he started up the car and was soon driving down the road to ease to the café.

Pretty soon they were at the building and parked.

"We're here," he announced, turning off his car. "Are you sure this place is open?" He asked, getting out of the car and looking around.

The place seemed empty almost deserted. There were no cars around and the lights see around the building were dim. "It looks closed to me." He said.

"Of course it's open, Kudoh," Aya said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside.

As they were about to go inside Yohji stopped him. "Wait a minute, isn't this one of those places where those… oh what do you call them… beatniks come to, to read their shitty poetry?"

"Kind of…"

"Oh hell no Aya, there is no way in hell we're going to stay here. I'm not going to listen to some wannabe Jack Frost spout off some stupid poem that the extent of it is 'I lost my lover now I'm going to shoot myself because of it' but only in rhyme." He moved to pull away from him and head back to his car.

"It's Robert Frost, Kudoh and no we're not going to do that. They have private rooms in here. Plus we missed the poetry hour anyway."

"Oh well if that's the case then good." He started to follow Aya once more into the building.

In only a few moments they were inside the café and sitting in a tiny little room were a waitress immediately came and took their drink orders.

As they were waiting for the young woman to return, Yohji kept his gaze from falling on the red head sitting across from him. "Interesting little joint his is." He remarked as his eyes rested on a shelf holding nothing but boxes of games. "This is a café?"

"I called it a café? Sorry, it's more of a coffee shop but then again a café is just a more sophisticated version of a place like this." He answered. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about that. It's time for you to come clean. What's up with you Kudoh… more precisely what was that German bastard talking about in the hospital?"

"That's easy to explain…"

"Then do so."

Yohji looked at Aya for a moment, thinking on how he was going to tell the young man in front of him that he desired him. He continued to stare at him until the waitress came in with the drinks then left.

As soon as she was out the door, Yohji took a deep breath and began telling Aya the truth.

"I don't know exactly when this came about, but a little while ago, I started to see you in a different light. One that went beyond being a coworker and a teammate. I think at first that I believed it to be just a stupid lust thing. Hell I thought I was going wacko. I mean, yeah, you're kind of on the feminine side but hell I know we're both men and carry around our nice little packages."

"Just what are you getting at, Kudoh."

"Calm down a bit Aya, please, just follow me on this, will you?"

"Fine, go on."

Yohji nodded and continued. "Anyway, like I was saying; we're both men so there was no way in hell that I could be gay. I'm still probably not since I can get it on with a woman, but the fact is, I slowly began to realize that I wanted you for my very own, possibly even love you. That's the bottom line of it."

Aya raised an eyebrow at Yohji's words. "I figured that much of it out from Schuldich."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"What I mean is, why were you watching me at night as I slept? Do you get some type of sick fantasies while you're there watching me?"

"Iie! Never! I might be sick but I'm not that sick! That's just disgusting, man, I wait until I get to my room for that!" Yohji's eye widened in mortification as he said that. "Uhm… I … uh… I mean."

"Right…"

"Look Aya, I don't know why I would watching you as you slept. Most of the time I was shit faced drunk when I'd do it. So, go ahead and kill me or something."

"Not yet. I want to know why Schuldich is acting like he is."

"Why worry about him?"

"Because, Kudoh, whatever the deal is, it's affecting this team and it was because of him that Ken was taken down like he was."

A small sigh escaped from Yohji's lips. "I see this is because of Ken… Don't worry Aya. I'll take care of Schuldich. He's just jealous that I only want one person and it's obviously not him." He stood up as he said those words. "I'll go now so you can get back to Ken."

"We're not finished yet."  
"We are in my book."

"Sit, we're not."

"Fine," he sat back down.

"You think Ken and I are lovers don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"It looks that way to me."

"We're not."

"Then what are you?"

"Friends actually."

Yohji blinked in surprise. "You have friends?"

Aya looked at him blankly. "Yes, I do."

"Shocking…"

"Anyway, one more question. Why do you want me?"

Yohji took his time to think the answer through. "Honestly? I think I love you, no, I do. Now if you asked me why I love you… I have no clue. Does a person really need a reason to love another? It is after all just a feeling… one that is hard to define as well."

"I see," Aya murmured softly. "That's why."

"Nani, Aya?" Did you say something?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

"Ahh, I guess we're done talking now aren't we?"

"Mhm," Aya said not really paying attention to the man across from him.

"Well, thanks for the coffee." Yohji stood up yet again.

"No we aren't." Aya looked over at him and grabbed him by the arm pulling him down.

"What else is there? Do you want me to go into full detail of what happened in my fantasies of us?"

"Maybe later. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going back to the club, get smashed, then come home and hopefully pass out on my …"

Bed was going to be the next word out of Yohji's mouth but was instantly stopped by the feel of soft lips pressing against his own.

_Oh my god, _he thought as he felt Aya trying to deepen the kiss. _This cannot be real._

It was real but too soon for Yohji's own liking the two broke apart breathless.

"You're such a defeatist." Aya said panting slightly. A look of amusement played on his over his face. "Next time let me finish speaking before you go off on a pessimistic streak."

Yohji could only nod in agreement, but then slowly the message of it all became clear to him. "You mean… you're not going to kill me?"

"Does it look like I am?" When Yohji shook his head no, Aya gave him another small smile. "Let's go home so we can talk about this in a more… personal environment."

With that the two men paid for their drinks and left the little coffee shop to return to their home.

00-

Beads of water dripped down Schuldich's body as he stepped out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom. He wore a self-satisfied grin on his face while he toweled his body dry. So far, the plan was working out perfectly and it wasn't that hard to do either. He purred softly, wiping the fog off the mirror and smirked at the sight of his damp reflection. _What a wonderful knight in shining armor I am. _He thought to himself for a moment before leaving the bathroom and going back to the bed he had just been in thirty minutes before.

* * *

Author's Notes: I can't believe I did this in only three days…

Schu: I'm evil I am evil!

Hn… Ignore Schu he's just like the kitten that got the cream right now.

Schu: I am evil though!

Yes we know you are now hush… If you enjoyed this chapter go ahead and review… if not… oh well easy come easy go.


	12. Chapter 11: Desire's Culmination

I don't own the series Weiß Kreuz. Takehito, Koyasu owns it. The story idea, however, is mine so please don't go ripping it off from me. I'll be very upset and be forced to use violent measures of the utmost extreme to exact my revenge.

Note: _Italics_ in this story are used to denote mental thought or mental screwing around… which ever comes first –snickers-.

* * *

Chapter 11

Yohji woke the next morning to a pair of soft hands gently massaging his back. "Mmm, Asuka that feels wonderful." He said in a sleep filled voice.

"Asuka?" A masculine voice repeated the name. "Why would you think that I was her?" The hands that had been giving him the wonderful massage had suddenly stopped.

The tone of voice brought Yohji out of sleep fogged haze and into wakefulness. "Huh?" He rolled onto his back and saw Ran straddled over him. His lips parted into a teasing smile.

Upon seeing the man, Yohji, instantly remembered what had happened that night. Memories of how, as soon as the two men reached their home, quickly made their way up to Yohji's bedroom to finish their discussion. They had spoke for a little while before Ran grew tired of all the talk and pushed the brunet down onto the bed. In that instant that he showed him how he felt they should handle the problem.

Yohji's skin tingled in response to the remembered sensation of Ran's lips trailing its way down his body. And the hands! Oh, how he enjoyed the way Ran touched him, but the real killer of that night was the sex. It was better than what he had done with any women ever. Not to forget that it could go both ways if they wanted and it did.

Yohji let out a soft purr. "Morning Aya. Sleep well?"

"Well enough. Now why did you call me Asuka? Was I so bad last night that you had to dream about her to make it better?"

"No," Yohji shook his head quickly. "I was still partially asleep when I said that. I'm sorry."

Yohji hoped that Aya would be the type of man who would allow him to mess up at least once. It had been their first night together after all. _Besides, _Yohji thought to himself, _it could happen to anyone._

A smirk played over Ran's face. "You do know that I'll have to punish you for your slip up, Kudoh."

"Punish me? I was half asleep when I said that though!"

"I know, however it's best to correct this type of problem at the start, so later on it doesn't happen again."

"How am I going to be punished?" Yohji sighed. "Is it going to be no sex for a week or something?" _That's if he'll even let me sleep with him ever again. _He added to himself.

"Iie, I was thinking more along the lines of hot wax, whips and handcuffs."

Yohji's eyes widened.

It shocked him to hear Ran speak that way. In all the years he had known the younger man, he had though of him as the type pf person that would be uninterested, unwilling, or even disgusted, for that matter, with that kind of rough foreplay. Not that Yohji was completely gun-ho about it, but Ran was just such a quiet person that one didn't expect that type of kinky behavior from him. _Now, Ken, _Yohji thought, _would be someone to fit into the S&M category._

It was at that point though, that he remembered a saying and ended up having to agree with it. It WAS always the quiet ones.

"Uhm… can we forego the hot wax?" He asked. "I'm really not into being scalded or burned for that matter."

"Hmmm… I'll think about it," Ran remained silent for a moment before speaking up again. "What about hot wax and ice?"

Yohji looked into Ran's violet eyes. A hint of mischief lurked behind those purple irises as well as amusement.

"Oh fine." Ran relented. "No ice or hot wax, I wouldn't want to do any type of permanent damage to that body of yours anyway, it's such a nice body. I just want to let you know though that you're absolutely taking all the fun out of this."

As Ran said this he slowly glided a finger down Yohji's chest, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"Thank God," Yohji shivered in response to the young man's touch.

"Now, the question is, where do you keep all of the fun stuff?"

"Uh… would you believe that I don't own any type of tools used for that purpose?"

"You don't own… What the hell is with you, Yohji? You're the sex fiend of this group. You're supposed to have whips, chains, handcuffs and all the rest!"

Yohji frowned. "Just because I've slept around doesn't mean I've given into other people's fetishes, Aya."

"Oh, well then we'll just have to go shopping then."

"Out of whose pocket?"

"Why yours, of course."

"Why mine?"

"Because I said so."

"…"

"Besides," Ran said bending down to nip Yohji's jaw. "You have more money than I do right now. I can't spend anymore because of Aya's bill."

"Fine but we're not going to get too exotic here."

"That's perfectly alright with me." Ran said with a purr. "Come on, let's go now. I want to punish you as soon as possible."

"Alright," Yohji said as Ran moved off him so he could get out of the bed and get dressed.

As soon as they were ready, they were on their way to the store.

It didn't take both men too long to reach their destination. Nor did it take Ran too long to gather their things, but it was still long enough to let Yohji look around the store for a bit.

He'd never really been inside a sex novelty shop before, and that wasn't saying that the man was totally innocent on it's knowledge. He just never had a reason to be inside of one until now.

He knew with women he could always depend on his own sexual prowess to keep them happy. There was also the fact that all of them tended to be well stocked on the things he might need so he never went to one.

He wandered around the store for a little while, idly glancing around at all of the different types of products they had, until he came to one section of the store and stopped.

He looked at the section for a few seconds before the urge to laugh took a hold of him. He had heard of woman's dildos before and at one point he had actually used one on a woman, but he had never known that they could come in all different sizes, shapes, colors, or possibly even flavors. They ranged from being just a piece of plastic, to the more exotic looking ones, like the one in front of him which was shaped like a tongue and could move any which way circularly with a nose on it for outer stimulation purposes.

Seeing all the different types caused the young man to wonder why a woman needed a man to begin with. Hell, they didn't even need them for procreation anymore, since there were enough sperm banks in the world to allow the woman to have children without the man's effort at all.

He was in the middle of his morbid thoughts when someone lightly touched him on his shoulder. "Find anything you want over here?" A voice asked softly from behind.

"Iie, just looking," He turned to glance at Aya who stood directly behind him smirking.

Yohji couldn't help but realize that ever since Ran had come up to him at the bar last night, that he was constantly wearing that same look. He half wondered if the man was secretly laughing at him but quickly dismissed the idea.

In addition, Ran's smirk wasn't that of a person amused by what was going on but rather it was more along the line of him finally attaining something he had thought he would never be able to get.

It warmed Yohji's heart to think that Ran had wanted him for a while now.

"That's too bad then, sometimes these can be useful as well." A hint of disappointment lingered in his voice. "Oh well, by the way, I picked up a couple bottles of lube as well. I don't like the kind we used last night. It began to irritate me after a while."

"A bit delicate with the skin aren't we, Aya?" Yohji teased him lightly.

"Yes I am and if you tell the others, I'll kill you." He growled back.

"What me tell them about our sex life? I think not." Yohji scoffed. "It might make them want you and you're mine."

Ran smiled at that.

"So are we ready to go yet?" Yohji asked.

"Are you sure you want to leave yet? We could look around some more if you like?"

Yohji shook his head and with that the two men headed up to the counter, paid for their items, and then left going back to their home.

They made it home in a relatively short time.

Yohji was slightly on edge when he stepped through the door to his bedroom. The whole time the two men were in the car, on the drive home, Ran sat in the passenger seat dreamily stroking the newly bought whip which laid in his lap.

Yohji knew that as soon as they stepped one foot into the room the game of "Punish the Yotan" would commence, and it did.

A couple of hours later, Yohji laid on the bed smoking a cigarette. He was alone for the time being since Ran was in the middle of getting ready to take over for Omi inside the flower shop. In all actuality the past couple of hours hadn't been as bad as the brunet expected it to be, in fact he found that he sort of enjoyed it. Not that he was going to tell the red head that. He didn't want Ran to get the idea that he would allow himself to be a whipping post all the time.

Besides, at this point, Yohji was still uncertain of what type of relationship he and Ran had. He knew that just because the two of them had slept with each other all night as well as most of the day, didn't give him the right to call the younger man his lover. He had used that reasoning often with the women he'd slept with that thought along those same lines. He ended up figuring that he would just come right out and ask Ran to clarify the matter to him.

He took one last puff of the nearly finished cigarette before grinding it out and stretched himself on the bed. He knew that if he was going to ask Ran about it he had better do it before the man went to work in the store, so he stood up, threw on some clothes and went to Ran's room to wait.

This was really the first time the playboy had ever been into the swordsman's room, but it was somewhat familiar to him.

The bed was still in it's normal position near the window, but the other details were fairly new to the twenty three year old. It wasn't surprising though, considering the fact that the most he had ever seen was from darkened windows with his only source of light coming from the street lamps in the dead of night.

To him the room was considered, if anything to be prosaic. The plain white walls held only one picture, which Yohji guessed, was of Ran's most beloved Porsche, and a calendar with little checks on the previous dates to acknowledge their passing. It was a very utilitarian room with all the basic needs to make it seem semi hospitable. Not to mention the fact that the place was as sanitary as that of a hospital.

It surprised Yohji that the room didn't smell like one.

Walking over to Ran's bed, he sat down. It was a nice semi-firm, full sized mattress with clean white sheets on it.

Here he waited for the man he loved to come out of the shower.

He hadn't been waiting for very long when a wet towel clad assassin strode into the room. Completely unaware of Yohji, who sat so patiently waiting for him, he walked over to the dresser and began pulling out clothes to wear, humming a tune softly to himself the whole time.

Yohji listened to him for a few moments, delighted over the point that his loved one was quite possibly more human than he showed himself to others.

"I'm surprised that you don't sing more often." He spoke up.

Ran nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Yohji speak to him. He turned to face the brunet. "Why are you in my room?" He demanded Yohji.

"Ahh… I … well…" Yohji stuttered.

"Was it by any chance because you missed being around me and you insanely began to desire my company?" Ran teased him slightly and walked over to cup Yohji's cheek tenderly. "I would so love to indulge you, dear, but I do need to work."

Yohji blinked in surprise at the term of endearment Ran used with him. "Ano, does that mean that last night meant more than just relief from sexual tension?"

"What do you think Kudoh?" Ran replied. "Besides, I wouldn't have punished you for calling me Asuka if we were just doing the one night and half the day thing."

Yohji smiled when he heard Ran say that.

"Anyway, I need to go to the shop soon." Ran hastily began to pull his clothes on. "Why don't you get some rest, I think I want to play some more tonight after the store is closed."

* * *

A pair of eyes watched as the two newly formed lovers spoke to one another in the tiny bedroom.

_This is all wrong, _the observer thought. While watching, the crimson haired man bent over, lightly brushed his lips against the other man's, and said a quick goodbye. _I have to stop this or something bad is going to happen!_

The onlooker glanced around from his vantage point and sighed. _The worst part is, for now, I can't do anything but watch and wait…._

* * *

Author's notes: -coughs- I think I had to up the rating on this a bit… then again I'm not sure but I did it anyway… so… Yes I know I actually got another chapter out for this quicker than I normally do… I've had a lot of odd inspiration from Schu.

Schu: It's because I'm evil

Whatever… you know that if you like this chapter or anything go ahead and review it. If you don't … meh I'll live.


End file.
